eclipse
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: when the moon blocks the sun there is nothing there is no cold,hot night,day there is only emptiness join Nakamo green she sees thing others can not she feels things others can not she is one but two she is an eclipse hot and cold day and night she will laugh cry scream find and lose all because she is an eclipse will have faith and scoop shipping mostly OC might get dark
1. The child

***okay as promised here is the new the new chapter so make sure to review and see if I'll update now just to let you guys know I will make up some new cards just to make the deck seem more origanil and also if I mess up a crad effect or something tell me and I'll make sure to fix it***

**me no own yugioh 5ds**

**lets get started**

A man in a brown treach coat walks on on the door step of an orpange on a warm summer night, with a pink babby basket in his hand and a sleeping babby inside,blissfully unaware of what's going on the man kiss the girl on her head and whispers.

"I love you my little warrior I need you to always know that fight to reach your goals you wil have a ruff life but I will always watch over and protect you now make sure yu always belive in yourself and think with your min and heart I love you Nakoma." Nakoma opens her Vibrant green eyes as if knowing the man is about to leave. The man kiss's her one more time as a tear runs down his cheack he knocks on the door and runs away as Nakoma see the man runs away she stars to cry as a woman in a robe gose to pick her up in suprise.

"Oh my now who left you out here" She walks inside the house and the last thing the man hears is babby Nakoma waiks of sadnees as hot tears run down his face.

After martha put the crying girl to bed she loock in the basket of to seaarch for clues. she loocks inside to see a amulet with the sun blocking the moon and a box with a letter on it she poens the letter to read

* * *

><p><em>"dear care taker I beg of you to take care of my littel warrior and treat her with kindness you see me and my late wife love our girl very much but we do not have the means to take care of her I understand that seems vauge but trust me it will all be clear now when my girl gets old enogh give her this deck and I need you to give this amulet to her right now now please take care of my little Nakoma <em>

_yours truly _

_kai.R green__"_

Martha sighs and says "well looks like I have one more head" she walks into the other room to take care of the now awake Nakoma

* * *

><p><em>5 years later<em>

"I attack you directly go tiger dragon!" the man on the T.V's life points drop to zero a five year old Nakoma green eyes light up with pure excitement and jumps off the red couch with old stains on it she runs into the kitchen as her amulet jingles as she runs

"MARTHA,MARTHA,MARTHA, you will never guess what I saw a man beat the pounder with out losing a singel life piont it was sooo cool you missed it" she runs around the kittchen reliveing the dule she just watched martha puts down her dish and gose to pat the black long haired girl on the head

"Now shush we don't want to wake the other who acually went to bed on time"the care taker smirks down at the littel girl the girl quites down and says

"okay I'll be quite" she puts a finger to her lips and make a shush nosie the robed woman smiled at the girl's antics and lets out a small laugh

"now why is it you have so much excitement for dueling but when you try to talk to other people you clam up" she rubs Nakoma's head the girl similes up at her and say with excitement in her eyes

"because dueling is the best thing in the million galaxy's" Nakamo says as if it were a fact Martha smiles down at her and laughs

"okay,okay silly question now run upstairs and get some rest you can't be tired for tomorrow "

"okay martha good night." she kisses her on the check and runs up stairs to her room its just a old bed with green sheets and blanket.A drawer with a big square glass as a mirror with black paint on it its not much to normal people but, hey to a kid haveing your own room is paradise and to a kid from the sattlite with there own room espcaily with about twenty kids this is hevean she runs to her drawer and picks up some purpel pajams she throws them on (since she al ready took a bath an hour ago) and looks into her 'mirror', the purpel blends in to her tan skin as her long hair flows down her back. What you really notice about her is her vibrant emerald green eyes she jumps into bed

'_I can't wait for my birthday tomrrmrow'_ she thinks as she falls into a peacfull dream unaware of the black eyes watching her

The next day she jumps out of bed at the light of dawn she runs down the hall goes into matha's room and roues martha out of her sleep

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP VANILA AND PRESNTS" she repeatly jumps on marhta's bed repateing her phrase martha sleepily gets out if bed and says

"okay,okay Nakamo I'm up now go get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs" Nakamo runs to her room and throws on her black jeans and a white T-shirt all while not removing her amulate,she races down stairs fully clothed but with a tired expression on her face and a vanilla cake in her hand

"yeah vanilla cake" Nakamo runs toward a table andcuts a pice Nakamo dosent really have any friends in the orpanage so she dosen't have to wait on anybody martha smiles at the girl

_"if only yu knew what I went throught to get this but I guess it was worth it." _ vinnla is hard to come by because new dominno dosen't really throw it out so when it's a kids birthday martha has to beg the sucrity guard to grab one for her.

Nakamo digs into her cake like a starving animal she smiels as the sweet taste fills her mouth

matha grabs onto her hand and say

"slow down now save some for every one else" martha laughs and bends down to pick up a box from under the tabel

"happy birthday Nakamo Green" the littel girls eyes widen as she tears off the wrapping paper and see a box she opens it and frezzes at what she sees...

A brand new deck with a green video phone like thing next to it martha smiles at the littel girls shock

"come on now put on the dule disk" she silgnetly shakeing picks up the video screen like thing and looks at marth eyes asking what to do

"say dule disk acctivate" the girl stare at her wrist and whispers

"D-dule d-disk a-acctiveate"the screen like dule disk pops into a light green dule disk the girl lookes at it in shock and can't take it any more

**"OH MY GOODNES THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER I LOOOOVE YOU SO MUCK THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES"** she runs around the table and hugs marth so tight she can't breath after she lets go she stares at her new deck she picks it up and stands still as if lighting hits her body the world starts to spin and she passes out

======================================================================When she opens her eyes shes in a field of flowers when she looks around she dosen't see anyone she starts to get worried and yalls

"h-hello anybody hear" she dosen't hear any vocies she starts to get scard so she sits down and cry after crying for a while she hears voices

"Are you okay?" someone ask in a soft voice Nakamo looks up and sees two bug like cretures the both look excatly the same except one has black skin and one has white skin she nods and the dark skin bug speaks up in a tough low voice

"who cares let her cry now what happened to our ball" the dark skin one said looking around for there ball the white skin bug glared at the other

"Dusk she might have been hurt" the bug shook its head as she saw she was being ingnored by dusk she smiles at the littel girl and says

"Don't worry about him his a dummy I'm dawn now are you okay" Nakamo nods her head and stutters out

"D-do you know where I am how how I get back" Dawn looks at the green eyed girl curoiusly

"You are in the spirt world Its were all monsters play and have fun befor were called out to dule me and my Brother dusk are dule monsters to but I don't know how you can get back"

"we'll figure that part out later for now hey kid want to play kickball" Dusk appers behind Dawn making her jump the dule monster glares at her brother

"We don't have time to play we should focus on how to get her back to the human world" Dusk just shrugged and appears in front of Nakamo

"so you have a name?" the spirit asked Ignoreing his sister Nakamo stands up and nods

"I'm Nakamo green hi" she waves the dule monster looks at her and says

"you look wierd a cool looking wierd tohugh now come on let's play follow me" the dule monster spirts floats off, dawn appers in front of her brother and glares

"we should be looking for a way to get her back not play gmaes" Dusk lookes at his sister and shruges his shoulders

"chill out Dawn she found a way to get here she can get back instead of stressing ourselfs out about it lets play some games and wait now come on Nakamo" Nakamo nods and runs after the dule spirit Dawn just sighs and wishpers

"I get no respect hey wait for me!" she runs after the humand and the dule spirit

About three hours later Nakamo wakes up inside her room alone she still had her dule disk on and her deck is next to her on a tabelshe looks around in confusion

"What happened I was playing with Dusk,Dawn and the other dule spirits then I felt dizzy and woke up here Dusk Dawn" two bright lights appred next to her head and Dusk and Dawn apered next to her with swirls in there eyes

"whoa what happend I feel like I'm gonna hurl" Dusk said spining around dawn didn't look much better

"For once we agree I think I feel sick" Nakamo looked worried at her new friends

"I'll go get martha she's the lady that takes care of us" Nakamo rushed to marthasroom to see her wetting a rag martha turns to see the door open and sees a healthy Nakamo standing in her door way she looks suprised for a second then rushes over to the girl

"Nakamo you should lie back down you were a sleep for three hours with a high fever" she rushes to help the girl back to her room

"but I feel fine its my new friends that are sick see" when they get back to her room she pionts to the sick dule monsters who are now green. Martha looks at her in confusion

"Nakamo maybe you should lie down there's no one there" now it was Nakamo's to looks at her in confusion

"But there right there see" she points to the dule monsters who are now getting there color back martha puts her into the Bed

"No there's not now go to sleep your still sick sleep tight" Martha turns off the light to her room and walks out

"Looks like your the only one who can see us" dawn said feeling a bit better

"But why just Me" Nakamo asked eyes filling with questions Both dule monsters shug there shoulder

"well I guess that's okay as long as I can see you its fine I'm gonna try to sleep my head hurts good night" the girl rols over into he blankets and dreams ofbeing back in the spirit world

As the days worn on Nakamo talked to Dusk and Dawn more and more and she learned a few things.

she can summond Dusk and Dawn just by saying there name when she things of the spirit world she can go there and she can only see the monsters in her deck in real life.

but the more she takes to these dulemonsters the morn people grew to htae her the other kids and even some people around the nebbiorhood but she didn't care she loved her friends

Nakamo's hit the dirt with a hard thud she let out a yelp of pain as they started to kick her

"Hey cut it out you jerks" dusk yelled as he hit the kids but with his tiny and it felt fys were on them and dusk got hit by a kid tireing to shoo him after the kids were done with there beating the leader said

"thats what you get for a freak like you trying to talk to us" Nakamo just lied there as they walked away

"Nakamo are you alright" dawn yelled as she bent down to check her wounds Nakamo just layed there the leaders words replaying in her head like a broken recod

'_thats what you get freak...freak,weirdo,crazy,sick,monsters,idoit'_ Nakamo sunddenly gets up and startes to run toward the junkyard her dule spirits calling after her she hides in a behind a broken car and starts to break down and cry.

The dule monsters finally catch up to her to see her crying dawn looks at her with symapthy and Dusk lookes angry

"why didn't you fight back you just took it like a wimp"Dusk yelled at he as she just cried harder

"If I fought back they would have gotten hurt and then I would have hurt them from what they don't understand and that wouln't have been fair" she wimpered out after a couple of minutes Dusk just sighed

"okay I get it but at least try to run away next time or else they might get hurt by my sucker punch" dusk started doing air punches. While dawn just rols her eyes

"yeah you looked real stong getting shooe like a fly"Dawn said at in a, mocking voice. Dusk stoped what he was doing and stuttered

"I just didn't want o hurt them thats all" Nakamo laughed at the monsters

"yeah you were realy-"

"who are you talking too" A voice cut off Nakamo's scentence she turned to se a boy about her age with bright orange hair she was so in shock she spat out the trth without even thinking

"I was talking to my Dule monster spirit that only I can see do you thnk I'm a freak" sh spat out in one breath Nakamo braced herself for the riddcule when he suprised her

"No why would I think that if anything thats awsome but if you want to talk to people others can see come on" The boy ran out of the junkyard leaving all three people stuned the boy turned around and yelled

"what are you waiting for come on!" They snapped out of it at the boys voice

"C-comeing" Nakamo yelled chaseing after the boy he stoped and said

"By the way I'm Crow Hogan nice to meet you your name?" the Crow asked his hand out ready to shake

"Nakamo Green hello" she shook Crow's hand as they ran out of the junkyard

They stopped at an old abandoned house In front of it three boys sat one with spikey yellow and black hair boy who was fixing a toy robot. A blond boy recuntricting his deck and a white haired boy reading a blue book. The black and yellow haired boy was aware of us first

"Hey crow did you get the part" crow shook his head

"No but I got something better,this is Nakamo Green she can see dule spirits that no one eles can and she's joing our group" crow said inctroducing Nakamo to them

"Scince when did she say she was joining there group" Dusk asked whispering to dawn

"I don't know I am just so lost right now" Dawn ansewers looking at the boy in confusion

the white haired boy came up to them and walked around Nakamo looking un fazed by the dule spirit news

"So you want to join our group three question first questions can you work dule runners"

"Y-yeah I-i'm p-p-pretty good with them I fix them I tried to build one and I almost had it runing" she stutterd out the boy nods

"Next question can you dule well" Nakamo blushes and lookes down

"ummm... well I have never duled before" the boy shook his head and clicked his tounge

"But I do know my deck backwards and side ways and I watch duleing on T.V" she quickly he paused for a minute then nodded

"Last and most important question will you risk your neck to save you fellow group members and always be kind and loyal to others that need help and allways fight with hounor and all ways dule to your fullest" the boy looked at her with a seurious expersion

"I swear on my life" she looked back up at him with strong eyes

"wait why did she swear on her life she just me these guys and what just happened to the shy six year old" Dusk asked stareing at her in shock

the white haired boy raised his voice

"okay one last test the ball test"he places a red rubber ball on the ground "if you can kick this ball past that tree" He piont to a tree about three miles away "you can join"

"I am so lost right now but you can do it Nakamo" the spirit cheered in unison

Nakamo takes a deep breath takes a running start and kicks the ball...

It dosn't fly past the tree it flys out of site all the boys look at it in awe even the two who were ignoreing what was going on the white haired boy brethes out

"your in" crow jumps around after the shock wears off

"How did you learn to kick like that" crow asked

"The spirits played kick ball with me so I'm pretty good now" Nakamo smiels sheppshly

"your on our team when we paly kick ball oh by the way I'm kalin Kessler" the white boy held out his hand

"I'm Jack atlas and I'm gonna be a king" the blond boys says next crow whispers

"yeah king of chumps" nakamo lets out a small laugh

"What was that bird boy" jack glares at crow as he tries to act nonchalant that sparks an argument between the two the black and yellow haired boy

"And I'm Yusei Fudo don't worry there always like that" he said looking at the two as they stare all of them are unaware of the eyes that watch from the shadows

***Dusk and Dawn are just the card **

**'comrade swordsman of land star' but with black and white skin I made a few ajustment to the card but you'll see when she dules**

**anyway review **

***howl* good-bye my pack**


	2. Author note

***hey guys it's me I haven't uploaded in a while because I have A HUGE virus on my laptop and my mom is to lazy to get it and that's the only thing I can write with so sorry I have no idea when I'll be able to get my laptop back but when I do ILL MAKE SURE THE FIRST THING I DO IS TO UPDATE ON ECLIPSE SCINE THAT MY OLDEST STORY* **


	3. The Dule

***welcome back as you can see I am posting FINALLY I AM SO SORRY FIRST I had a virus then I was grounded I just my computer Today and as promissed I am updateing well now with that out off the way lets get started I DONT OWN YUGIOH 5DS***

_recap_

_"I'm Jack atlas and I'm gonna be a king" the blond boys says next crow whispers _

_"yeah king of chumps" nakamo lets out a small laugh_

_"What was that bird boy" jack glares at crow as he tries to act nonchlant that sparks an arugment bettwen the two the black and yellow hairded boy _

_"And I'm Yusei Fudo don't worry there always like that" he said looking at the two as they stare all of them are unaware of the eyes that watch from the shadows_

"well it won't work if one of our team can't,dule so why don't you run down to the orphange and garb your deck."The white haired boy said after jack and crow calmed down,they were breathing heavly after jack couldn't catch crow ignoreing the two nakamo looked at the white haired boy in confusion.

"H-how did you know I lived in the orpahange?" the green eyed girl asked in confusion

"Oh we live with there too you probaly didn't notice us cause you normaly stay closed off." kalin explained with a slight shrug

Dusk jumped in and whisperd in the girls ear

"Or so they say maybe there monster's here to eat your brains hiding in littel boy costuem's." The bug style dulest laughed after he saw the fear in the littel girl's eye's. A white skin version of said monster hit Dusk over the head and sighed.

"Why do you have to torrment her. its fine Nakamo there not here to eat you brains He was just kidding." dawn said in a soft comforting voice

"Yeah maybe they'll just scoop out your eye's then leave."Dusk jumped in laughing at his joke Dawn glared at her brother, he stoped laughing immdately

"Stop it dusk its fine nakamo he was just teasing you there not monster's period calm down." She tryed to reasure the horrifyed girl, she nods while the Kalin lookes at her in confusion.

"Ummm aren't you going to get your deck and dule disk?" the white haired boy asked Nakamo jumped slightly and blushed in shyness.

"Oh I alway's have it on me see." She shows him the video like watch on her right wrist, she rasies her wrist and grabs a brown deck from her pocket and speakes in a meek voice.

"D-dule d-d-disk activate."The watch filps into a light green dule disk all boys crowd around it in awe (even jack and crow who seemingly gain more energy) Crow speaks in a voice of awe

"Were did you get that." Nakamo blush in shyness turned as red as a tomatto and scratched her face.

"I-i got it for my birthday,and I thought we were gonna dule!"she nearly shouted trying to change the subject, The kalin nodded

"Your right now, pick who you want to dule." she eyes look toward all of them indession in her eyes senseing her indessifness dusk steped up.

"Try _en minie miney mo_." She nods pionts at kalin

"En minie miney mo catch a tiger dragon by it's toe if it attacks let it go en minie miney mo." She lands on Yusei he steps up and shakes her hand.

"Guess we duleing come on lets go." They step across frome each other.

"Dule disk activate." Nakamo says in a meek voice

"Lets Dule!" They say in unison They draw there cards.

(**Yusei-4000 Nakamo-4000 LP**)

"I'll start us off I draw!" Yusei draws a card then look at his hand. "First I set down one monster."

The spikey haird child set one card down on his dule disk and one monster apperd on the field.

"Next I set one card on the field then I end my turn." Yusei bellowd and set one card on the field Nakamo took a deep breath.

"I draw!" The green eyed girl belowed drew one card then looked at her hand

D.D warrior lady,dark pendent,Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke,lightnig blade,and sheild crush.

"OH OH why don't you-" Dusk started off but was cut off by dawn

"HUSH she needs to do this on her own." Dawn stated in a stern voice Dusk pouted

"Whats wrong with wanting to help her she's new." Dusk glare

"How is she going to do it right if we help her." Dawn arrgued in a stern voice sending a glare right back at her brother, they both stared yelling at one another both trying to help the little girl.

"Um guys may I say something." The green eyed dulest both monsters stop there argument and looked at her.

"WHAT?!" They exlamed in anger Nakamo shrunk down and spoke in a meek voice

"Guys I know your trying to help me but,I wnt to do this on my own because If I ask for help It just makes me a cheater and that is something I refuse to do so thank you but I'm doing this on my own." Nakamo speaks in a stern voice The two dule spirits float there in shock they stare at each other and then nod. they float then sit on her shoulder quite as mice.

"Thanks guys now were we oh yeah my turn first off I activate the spell card shield crush shield crush destorys your face down monster!" Sheild crush appears on the appeared on the field and a white beam shot out of the card and destoryed the card that Yusei set down it fliped to show Quilbolt heghog.

"Next I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to the field in attack mode!" She shouts and places her monster on her disk a white light appears and a man dressed in all white with a green like cloke and a red a scarf with tiny daggars appears on the field.

(Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke LV-4 ATK 1800 DEF 1000)

"Hey kid so your fianlly in a dule guess it was bound to happen soon and who's this kid a new friend of yours oh cool." The warrior monster turns around and starts talking to Nakamo, she smiles back at the white coverd ninja. she looks arounds and see all of the stuned face of the boys.

"C-can you guys hear him?" she asked to the boys stareing at the monster Jack is the first one to snap out of his shock.

"Yeah duh of course we can hear him its really hard to miss that how do you do that?" Jack ask in a suspicion full in his voice.

"I didnt do anything if thats what your asking I told you I can talk to dule spirits and he's one of them so yeah lets get going!" She shouts in a stren voice.

"Whoa what happened to you kid the last time I saw you so fired up was never." The ninja like warrior says in a suprised voice.

"Less talk more dule lets go Sasuke!" All the monster stood there in shock and just stared at the green eyed girl.

"Wow." all the monster spoke in unison until Sasuke spoke up

"I think I love this new Kid, Lets do this!" He exclaims as he gets in stance She nods

"Alright sorry about that Yusei I got side tracked now lets get this done next up ectivate the equip spell card lightnig blade!" Nakamo throws down her card in the spell and trap card compartment in her dule disk.

A yellow and blue sparking sword appeared in "Sasuke's" hand He looks up and grins (At least it looked like a girn its hard to tell with the wraps around his face.)

"Sweet this looks awsome kid nice job." Sasuke exclaims in awe Nakamo smirks

"Its not just a cool sword it raies your attack up by 800!" Nakamo yells as his attack rose

(Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke ATK 1800-2600)

"ALRIGHT!" The white wrap dule monster exclaims stareing at his new blade.

"Lets add some new bling to that wepon I ativate black pendant. and its not just a fancy pice of jewler it also bosst up you attack up by 500!" The green eyed girl slamed in her card and a black pendent poped on his neck.

(Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke ATK 2600-3100)

"Now with that out of the way lets go go Saskue lets take him down attack Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" Nakamo exclaims as she puts her arm out in a fluid motion.

"You got it kid!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke jumps in the air and trys to attack the boy

"Not so fast I acttivate Scrap Iron Scarecrow it negates your attack and instead of sending to the grave yard I set it backdown on the field!" a card pops up on the field of a rusty scarecrow and creat a force feild around the spikey haird child Saskue jumps back to Nakamo side of the field for not cmopleteing the attack.

"My bad kid looks like I messed it up." he puts his head down in sadness(I think again with the wraps its hard to tell)

"Its fine Sasuke I've got covered besides What's a dule with out some challenge this it was my fualt for forgetting his face down." Dusk jumped form her shoulder and yelled

"WHAT WAS THAT KID THAT WAS A CHEAP MOVE A REAL MAN CAN TAKE A REAL PUCH WITHOUT HIDING BEHIND SOME OVER GROWN RAG DOLL!" Dusk tryed to attack the kid but dawn him back Nakamo let out nervous chuckel

"You do know he can't see or hear you right this is kind of piontless, anyway I end my turn!" The green eyed dulest exclaimed

"Alright my go I draw I set down one monster on the field and end my turn!" A set down monster appeared on the field.

"HAH you call that a Turn that sucked man kid take some lessons." Dusk excliamed and started both girls glared at the black dule spirt He stopped laughing right away and sat back down on Nakamo shoulder.

"Alright I draw!" she drew a card from her deck she looked at her hand she ony had two cards

"D.D warrior Lady, and Eclipse Lance.

"Not good I can attack with Sasuke but thats all I could do If I summond Dee Dee but all that will do is leave me with one card Cause of that scrap Iron Scare crow might as well attack." Nakamo mumbeled to her self as she looked up at her monster.

"Sasuke attack that face down monster!" she commanded her monster he noded

"You got it kid!" Sasuke attack the face down monster

"I acttivate scrap iron scarecrow and negate yor attack!" Yuesi exclaimed attivate the card stoping the nin ja in his tracks once again.

"Really again!" dusk exclaimed Nakamo smirked and yelled

"I knew it, I knew you were planing something with that card Most duleist would wait until I entered my second main phase to acttivate that card cause this turn I didn't summond a monster, Therefore scine scrap Iron can only be played once per turn to negate one attack, after its been activated you put it back face down which is a set. after you set a trap card you have to wait one full turn before using it Most dulest would wait until I ened my turn to see if I was going to summond or not to prottect there life pionts so If I attack with Sasuke It would be better To let your monster get destroyed than take damage at leasst thats the most logical way to do it." After Nakamo finised her rant/obeservation everybody started at her In shock espicall Her dule monter freiends They just stood (or loated in dusk and dawns case) in shock

"What happened to the little girl that triped over a peanut." Dawn whispered

"Or The six year old who eats Ice cream like a beast monster and gets on her face." Sasuke whispered back.

"Or the littel girl who cryed when I told her Cap poped the kick ball." Dusk whispered as well

"I think shes sick." All the duel monster exclaimed to them sealeves to them selfs but Loud enuoge so the others could hear them. She turned to them and Glared

"I am not sick Just Observent and I end my turn." yusei Nods and and draws frome his deck

"Alright first off I Flips summon my face down card juck synchron's !" The card flips ontp A red man with no face with wheels for feet And rolling down a street

"Next up I summond junck synchron to the field." And littel mand in a yellow suit,round glasses,round Glasses,and a white scarf,jumped on the feild.

(Junk sycron LV-3 ATK-1300 DEF-1000)

"I acttivate juck synchron's special ability When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated and I summond quilbolt hegehog." A little brown hegehog with bolts comeing out of its back, popout in blue.

"I tune quilbot hegegog,juck synchron's,and Speed warrior, I synchro summon... Stardust Dragon." The ring form into one beam and A large dragon with a white body and purple scales, ripped wings, covered in dust appeard with a majestic roar.

(Stardust dragon LV-7 ATK 2500 DEF-2000)

"Nice try but Sasuke is still stronger Than yours." Nakamo smirks All monsters other than stardust dragon.

"**SHE NEVER GLOAT'S!"** All of Nakamo monster stare at her conceron

"I think she's broken." Dusk says all of the other monster nod

"Well let me fix that power increase I atticvate the spell card Heavy Storm I can destroy all spell and trap card's on the feild." A large wind blows threw the field and destroys all cards on the field.

( Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke ATK 3100-1800)

"AW man my bling and my blade this sucks!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke exclaimes Yusei nods and jumps in

"I wonder what sucks means..." He mumbels the Six year old shrugges "Oh well its gonna 'suck' even more because I attack you with stardust Dragon." The mighty Dragon flies down straight towards Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke His eyes widen (I think,mask)

"Oh man this is gonna hurt!" He shuts his eyes (again... Oh you know what just forget it you know know what I mean.) stardust dragon destroy's The ninja warrior hic card pices sting makeing Nakamo flinch. Black pendent acttivates and yusei losses 500 life pionts, Ignoreing the affect She stared's out into the field in horror.

**(Yusei-3500 Nakamo-3300)**

"SASUKE!" Her graveyard slot on her disk flashes in a yellow light sasuke voice flows out with each flash.

"I'm fine kid but that dragon packs a punch kick his butt for me kay." The disenbody voice calls out. Nakamo nods

"Sure no prob bob." She lookes up with a determin eyes, Yusei nods and lookes at her have a silent conversation with there eyes.

"I attivate the equip spell I have to Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; equip this card to a monster. It loses 500 ATK, but it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. " The spikey haird child attivated his card, then sends his card to the grave yard.

(Stardust dragon ATK-2000 DEF-2000)

"And finally this might be familar I acttivate black pendent, Now attack Stardust dragon!" The green eyes girls eyes widen as she fells a large shock.

"AHH!" she yalped from the pain

**(Yusei-3500 Nakamo-800)**

"You okay Naka." Dusk ask with concer in his eyes She nods with a smile

"But you cry any time you get hurt thats it I'm calling it your sick." Dawn nods in aggrement

"I'm fine Dusk, Dawn this is pretty fun." She lets out a small laugh and stares straight ahead

"Well I'm glad your haveing fun too Nakamo but I'm winning this." Yusei lets out his own smirk and laughs

"Okay I end my turn this is your finall turn make it count." The six year old nods.

"I plan too!" She lets out a deep breath, and cluches Her amulet toh her chest and whisper's

"Alright guys help me out I need to make this." She draws a card...

A grin breaks out on her face as she looks at her hand

"ALRIGHT first off I summon D.D Warrior Lady!" She slams th card on on her green disk. A lady with a Iron like armore appeared on the field and a giant silver sword appeared on the field.

(D.D Warrior Lady LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1600)

She gasped and looked around.

"Whoa were am I?!" She gasp looking around the field she gasp in realizaton she lets out a smile and lookes at Nakamo.

"YOUR FINALLY IN A DULE MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP!" She tries to hug her but a force field prevents her too.

"Okay Dee Dee Its time to foucus." She said Looking straight ahead withn determind eyes. D.D lady warrior gasp and looks at the two dule monster. They nod and say in unison

"I know right!" she nods as well and looks at the field with a serious exprison.

"Alright now I activate the affect of Tiny Tiki warrior when I have at least one monster on the field I can send him to the graveyard to summon one warrior monster, and the monster I dawn the warrior of the sunrise!" The green eyed girl sends the tiki man to the graveyard and draws a bug like warrior with pale skin from her deck.

"Looks likes I'm up to the feild I go." A white light shined near Nakamo's left shoulder she slams down the card and the same bug like humand monster appear's before her.

(Dawn the warrior of the sunrise LV 3 ATK-1700 DEF-1600)

Dawn appeared on the feild with a jump and a bow she spoke in a soft and calm voice "Hello my name is dawn and I have been the one she has been talking two throught out this dule me and my brother Dusk, I would like to say thank you for playing with herand duleing with her she's our only friend and it was nice to see her enjoy a dule scince this is her first one and as you can probally know with us being dule monster of our own we enjoy it as much as you do-."

Her talk was cut off by Dusk who shouted "OH SHUT UP DAWN YOU HAVE A TON OF MORE CHANCES TO TALK TO THEM JUST LET HER FINISH THE GOT DANG DULE!" Dawn sent him a angry glare and let out a sigh

"I suposse your right lets finish this dule Nakamo." She looked at the six year old and she nodded.

"Okay first I acttivate Dawn's Abillity I cut my Life pionts in half and I can summon one warrior monster!" Dawn turns on the six year old and pulls out her sword. She lookes guilty as she jumps and slashes The girl in the stomach, And lands back on the field.

**(Yusei-3500 Nakamo-400**

"I am so sorry Nakamo." Dawn says with guilt seeping thought her voice Nakamo just let out a nod.

"Its okay dawn because with that I summon Dusk the warrior of the sunset your up!" She sets a monster that looks exactly the Daw but with dark skin and no brest plates He jumps on the th field with a might 'hump' He spoke in a loud and inergetic voice.

(Dusk the warrior of the sunset LV-4 ATK-1800 DEF-1600)

"What's up everyone I'm Dusk your worst nightmare, the Master of the monster's the wizard of wars, even the strongest monsters I bring them to there kness as they shake with fear me Now bow before me and I might let you li-" Dawn knocked him in the head as he he stared yelling

"Dusk you know you aren't that strong as well as your only two feet tall now stop excaturateing and focus on the dule." She glares at him as he ends his rant "And besides if you were as strong as you said you are why did that child shoo you like a fly." She lets out a littel smirk as he laughs nervously.

"Ummm weren't we in a dule Nakamo." He looks at the duleist for help She lets out a slight laugh and nods her head.

"Your right Dusk now lets finish this I tune D.D warrior lady, Dawn the warrior of the sunrise, And Dusk The warrior of the sunset to make..."

"Lets Do this guys." lady yells as she jumps to make a line

"Yeah!" Dawn continues as she makes three rings

"Lets rock!" Dusk yells makeing a shinig light

"Eclipse The Warrior Of The The beyond!" She shouts with a mighty yell...

(Eclipse The Warrior Of The Beyond LV-7 ATK-2900 DEF-2500)

A mighty warrior with a black horse and full armor of a classic knight from the round table But with the pure white color of angel wings, Also with a Amulate just like Nakamo. With pirceing red eyes through the helmit with a dark glare and, A giant sword at his belt and sheild on his right arm.

**Nakamo POV**

I fell a burning pain in my right arm a white and black light flew throught from my arm. A sign appeared on my arm that looks like my arm my necklass. It started to glow I was scared I started to cry when a voice sounded in my head.

_"It will be okay just finish the dule and th pain will stop I promiss."_

I lissend to the voice and looked at my monster He looked at me with slight concern (or at least that what marsha calls it)

"Are you okay Naka." Eclipse ask in the combined voices of Dusk and Dawn I smiled and looked at them with a nod I swung my burnig arm out and yelled

"Okay Eclipse let end this first off I equip the spell card Eclipse Lance With this he gains twice his attack points!" I put the card in dule disk and he gained twice his attack pionts.

(Eclipse The Warrior Of The Beyond ATK 2900-5800)

"Now attack Eclipse Lets end this!" He nods and head straight to the six year old.

"I see you forgot Black pendent this dule ends in a tie!" He shouts getting ready for his blow.

"Oh no it dose'nt cause I acttivate one of his abillites I draw three cards from my deck if I draw a warrior card I can attack you Directliy If not I take the damage!" The knight Like monster stops his attack and gose back to My feild. I draws one a trap Draining sheild, A spell warrior returning alive...

And Twin sword marauder!

_"ALRIGHT THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU_

"ALRIGHT GO ECLIPSE THE WARRIOR OF THE BEYOND FINAL SLASH!" He moves and jumps and slashes Yusei right in the chest.

**(Yusei-0 Nakamo 200)**

The light fades form my arm and just as the voice said the pain stoped and I relaxed I felt so happy about winning my dule I jumped and screamed

"YEAH I WON ALRIGHT I WON MY FIRST DULE!" I felt all the happyines drain from my body as I saw Yusei fly torwards the wall of the abandon building

**"YUSEI!" **I yelled and ran torwards him

**Normal POV**

The poor boy flew towards the wall and laned with a thump Nakamo ran rightin front of him afraid to get to close and hurt him.

"I-I'm so sorry I-I Didn't mean to I couldn't stop it." She felt her eyes fill with tears about to run away when she hears laughing she turns around and in shock stands up to see Yusei laughing!

"That was the bestes dule ever you have really cool and funny monster's I would really like to dule you again some time." Yusei laughed all the boys joined in and started noding. The warrior duleist blushed andd stutered

"You really think so." She asked Jack steped up and said

"Yeah but your deck is no match for mine next time I dule you and prepear to lose cause I'm jack atlas the king." he put out his hand for a deal She gigled and spoke in a happy voice

"Were looking forward to it." she shook his hand confirming it Kalin steped up and said in a serious voice.

"Welcome Nakamo green, Dusk, and Dawn to the Enforcers!" Nakamo laughs and replies

"Thanks for adding Dawn and Dusk too." He nods his head and speaks with pide

"No problem were a family now so they need to be added to." Kalin puts out his hand in the center Dusk after him, then dawn, then Crow, next Jack, after that Yusei, then finally Nakamo.

"One." Kalin starts off

"Two." Then Crow

"Three." Jack says after

"Four." Nakamo Dawn Dusk say in unison

"GO ENFORCERS WE'LL WIN 'EM ALL!" They all shout in unison after that they all share a laugh until Kalin says

"Okay guys lets go home Martha will get worriered." They all nod crow yells out

"Lets race ready,set,GO!" He shouts out until anyone gets ready Jack complains

"NO FAIR!" he shouts runing after they shrug and run after him.

Nakamo came in second in that race but a smile never left her face as she finally found some friends who finally acept her for her. And of course there's the everyone can see them thats a bonus. The whole day she laughed and palyed still unawaer of the dark eyes that never left her...

A Man in dark robs go up to a man on a thrown coverd in shadows on a thrown with the air of power around him and bows

"My kning, My king, The Eclipse has awoken should we send the forces after her?" The man ask trembeling in fear.

"No let her be for now she is worthless to us." The "King"spoke in a voice of power The man spoke in a meek voice and stuttered out.

"My lord if I may be so bold Why not -" The king snapped out of nowere a bolt of lightnig turned the man to dust.

"Do not question me peon." The king started lauhging in a meniachal laugh the turn serious

"Besides thanks to that **DAMN** Kai we can not touch her now." He looked offand saw a picture of her smileing face and put on a evil smirk.

"Yes smile little becase soon your life will be nothing." The man spit on tthe ashes of his slave and walked off pass Nakamo picture...

***DONE AND YES I FINALLY UPDATED HOPE YOU LIKED IT I have no idea if I can upload on sun day but here's a long one and If you want to see the amulate, tiny tiki, and what I tkink eclipes looks like.**

***howl* good-bye my pack **


End file.
